


Volume

by kaliebee



Series: Tumblr Prompts [14]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Sort of? - Freeform, smutty-ish?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 23:22:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16028123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaliebee/pseuds/kaliebee
Summary: It’s the second time you two have had sex before Spencer realizes that you are almost abnormally loud.Like, it’s almost weird how loud you are. Screaming his name at the slightest touch, moaning loudly before he even touches you, gasping before he even starts pleasuring you.





	Volume

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first attempt at writing something even close to smut. It’s inspired by a dontshootmespence post from weeks ago on Tumblr. I sort of changed it around a bit than what she wrote, buuuuuttttt it’s still what inspired me, so please enjoy!

It’s the second time you two have had sex before Spencer realizes that you are almost abnormally loud.

Like, it’s almost weird how loud you are. Screaming his name at the slightest touch, moaning loudly before he even touches you, gasping before he even starts pleasuring you.

At first, he thinks maybe you’re just overly sensitive. But then he fingers you while the two of you are out to dinner and you don’t make a sound, even when you finally come in your jeans. If you were over sensitive, there’s no way you wouldn’t have been able to keep quiet, that he’s sure of.

And then he thinks maybe it’s because he performs oral on you a _lot_ more often than anything else. So he experiments with not giving you oral for a few days unless you ask specifically for it and nothing changes; you’re just as abnormally loud as usual. Not that he doesn’t enjoy making you scream his name when you come; in fact, he prides himself on the fact that you’re never quiet in bed. Not that he is by a long shot, but you’re definitely a lot louder than he is.

And then one day, six months after you two started having sex, he realizes why you’re abnormally loud.

He’s in the middle of fucking you roughly, something new to the both of you that you’d wanted to try for a while but had felt uncomfortable doing up until now, when you completely cut out. No more weirdly loud moans, no screaming his name, nothing. It’s so abrupt that he looks away from your breasts to look at you, the question on his lips dying when he sees the pure bliss on your face. Nothing leaves your lips except quiet gasps, uneven breathing, barely-there whimpers. It’s a beautiful sight, you falling apart beneath him without a word. Honestly, it’s more of a turn on than when you were being loud. And then suddenly your eyes fly open and you moan his name as loud as possible and he decides asking what the fuck is going on can wait until later.

Afterwards, you two are laying in bed together cuddling when he finally says, “So, you’re actually quiet?”

You stiffen. “What- what are you talking about?”

He shrugs, writes your name against the curve of your back with his finger. “You’re naturally quiet in bed, aren’t you?”

He watches you avert your eyes, lick your lips. “You caught my slip-up.”

“Yeah, I did. Why’ve you been faking being loud?”

You roll away from him, sitting up and messing with your fingers. “The last guy three guys I’ve dated broke up with me because I wasn’t loud enough for them. Made them feel like they weren’t good enough in bed to make me scream, I guess. So, I decided to fake it at the beginning of our relationship so that you’d be happy. And then I realized you weren’t the type to break up with me just because of how loud I was in bed, but it’s not like I could just switch to being quiet out of nowhere, you know?” You shrug, smile sheepishly. “I’d come too far.”

He looks at you a moment, blinks. And then the laughter comes. He covers his mouth, tries to get a handle on himself while you just stare at him, gaping. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I just-”

“Spencer Reid!” You snap, punching his arm jokingly. And before you know it, you’re dissolving into giggles along with him at the absurdity of the situation. “You- you asshole!”

“I’m _sorry_!”

It takes you both a solid ten minutes to calm down because every time one of you would look at the other, you’d both lose it again. But finally you both manage to calm down enough for Spencer to say, “You know, you being quiet in bed was actually a turn on.”

You raise an eyebrow at him, lips quirked upwards. “Oh really?”

“Definitely.” He glances towards the rope still looped around a bed post. “You know, I wouldn’t mind testing out this new quiet version of you.”

You grin, pushing him back and straddling him. “Fine by me. But first, it’s time for me to return the favor.”

“ _God_ , I love you."


End file.
